


Letters to the Intangible

by Cautiously_Dauntless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautiously_Dauntless/pseuds/Cautiously_Dauntless
Summary: Writing letters to intangible concepts about the actual events in my life.this is just me venting, but feel free to copy paste this work into your own works and elaborate... I don't mind at all, just give credit





	1. Dear Intangibility

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, my initials are not 'LKC', that is just a pen name I am using

* * *

Dear Intangibility,

     I am writing to you today because I need to place my feelings somewhere. Last year, things have happened to me and I have bottled up my feelings and told no one about them, constantly thinking about these events and their consequences and being unable to let go. Yesterday and earlier today, I was talking with my friend over the phone, who helped me and stayed with me and let me talk about my avalanche of emotions. Now I can't get enough, and this is just what I was afraid of. I do not want to be unable to put the cork back on the bottle, I want to control my emotions, but just a simple phone call was not enough, no sir, and now here I am, turning insane, writing letters to concepts that don't care and never will.

     And that's what I want to talk about. You, Intangibility, decree that no concept under your domain shall ever be tainted by the likes of man or any other creatures that could possibly live outside this planet. Time will always tick on at the same rate, bringing the doom to some and the glory of others. Love, you will always take the best and drive them to the ground- you, Love, will crush my heart over and over until it cannot be tainted by Loneliness, until Dependance is not something it requires any longer. Justice will come, if given enough Time. Fate, I do not Believe in you, because as long as the parallel universe and the multiverse exists you are not possible. Destiny exists, yes, but there is no reason to believe in you, Destiny the cruel one who decrees that each universe is pre-decided:

That is to say, Fate exists in a single universe because exact duplicates are not allowed, but across the multiverse your Existence is merely and utterly Impossible.

Oh, Intangibility, how much do you pity us who are Tangible, those of us who can change and are bent by the drop of a feather? Oh, woe to those of us who are completely submersible to the rivers of Death and night, woe to those of us who can only think with their hearts and not their minds! Pity us, those who live with Love, because Love is he or she or they or the one that brings the pain. Pain is only given where Love is found, if we have no love then we have no pain.

This, this holy grail that I alone believe in, is why I envy people like Voldemort, and other killers, people who cannot be hurt by the taking of such fragile life. This, this and this alone, is why Loneliness is my Dependency, why Death is ever lingering, and why Regret so forcefully refuses to leave my Heart! This conjecture is why I vow hereupon to don a robe and wrap myself in a cape, and steadily take off into the silent, dark, turbulent storm howling during the night. Intangibility, you cannot hear my words for you yourself are Intangible... but let me speak these words to those who will hear me, let the words fall from my lips to those who will catch them.

\- LKC


	2. Dear Fear

Dear Fear,

     You are the one who keeps me awake at night. You are the one who controls me, you are the one who makes me feel like I'm standing on ice when I'm actually standing on concrete. I write to you today to accuse you of a rather heavy accusation- I accuse you of changing the Destiny of every human on this earth. Fear, you bastard, you control people's actions, you make people want to purge and kill and sin for the sake of others, and/or for the sake of one's own self. You are the one who makes people selfish, you are the one who is driving me to write these letters of Desperation.

-LKC


	3. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnet #1

###  _ E m b e r s _

The fire in my heart still burns away,

A passion once and now a desperate hate,

And you are there to brighten my day

To haul me free of dying embers weight.

A moment's pass still does not last enough,

I wish that we could linger by its side,

But maybe it’s just diamond in the rough

And since we live we fill ourselves with pride.

Alas time slips beyond our listless grip 

With shame I bid a fond farewell to you, 

And rain will fall and start as tiny drip,

I’ll stand and bask here in the morning dew.

Tonight I ask to whome’er knows all

What schemes exist to slow my dreary fall?


	4. \\No||Words//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnet #2

###  \\\No **||** Words//

Calamities approach with needy wish,

An unassuaged greed urging them go on,

Conducted by their misplaced anguish and

Of Death of whom they are the wretched spawn.

A thousand years of words I must keep bound

Against my tongue and chains within my heart,

Neglect assumes control and I have found

No grasp on how from fear myself depart.

Despite my hope that all will turn out well,

A tiny drip of swirling doubt still rings,

Doth quivers, shakes to core my empty shell

And renders me unfit for sprouting wings.

For Death I live, though paralyzed I stay,

For never shall I find a doable way. 


	5. Sonnet #3: Can't Stop

###  **Sonnet #3- Can’t Stop**

My heart will give its verdict when I wake.

No matter, I still cannot take my eyes

Off you, to stop my gaze as my hands shake,

Not knowing when I’ll stop believing lies.

Oh summer fall and winter they may pass,

A blend of colors cold and shades of flame,

The memories as easy to grasp as gas:

But thinking, being through are not the same.

Alas time slips beyond our listless grip 

With shame I bid a fond farewell to you, 

And rain will fall and start as tiny drip,

I’ll lie and bask here in the burning dew.

Your heart still has not yet rejected me,

But my own feelings we’ll still have to see.


	6. Dear Pain

Dear Pain,

Good day to you.

Not so good for me, but I don’t know if that's something I'm allowed to say in front of you. Well, not matter what the case, I have been full of you to the point where I am becoming sick.

I am sick of knowing that I, my performance, is unsatisfactory. I am sick of knowing I am adequate but not my best. I am sick of wanting to throw myself away. I am sick of trying and failing. I am sick of this cycle, and I am sick of what is to come.

You're driving me up the wall, Pain. How do I know where to begin with you, how do adress the poisoning you instill in my heart? How do I know what to say, in what order, when I know that your lack of hearing will only bring you closer to me.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer until it settles down in the deepest nooks, crannies, and crevices of my heart. And then, Pain, you will freeze in the winter of my happiness, freezing my heart and ending me. 

I want this to end.

I don't care what I'm going to have to leave behind.

Pain is with me wherever I go, unless I never come back.

If I am dead, will you still follow me?

Will you chase me across the heveans, will you chase me across the tundras of the underworld? 

That is up to you.

Farewell.

-LKC


	7. Chapter 7

"Sometimes, remembering the pain is worse than going through it."

I said.

"Believe me. Because I believe in you." They said. "Let me help me help you."

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"You don't have to."

And yet, they don't understand that is the one thing that is tipping me over the edge.


	8. More Sonnets

Sonnet #4- Ivy and the Sea

The ice I see on this small mountain hike  
Melts like my heart began to ache for you,  
And autumn leaves that pile up just like  
The feelings in my heart like ivy grew.  
Ensnare the world I hold so close to heart,  
Submerge my head inside the rolling sea,  
Condemn my mind and force me with it part,  
And throw away the way I used to be.  
The way I see the world is not the same,  
I trust my heart will stop this foolish prank  
And I will stop and quit the wretched game:  
My life won’t sink like the Titanic sank.  
I bid you tear this ivy off my heart  
To stop the choking, let me newly start.

 

Sonnet #5- Hidden Pains  
In any world there’s always those who dream,  
And those who wish those dreams would come to pass.  
There’s always those who think straight like a beam,  
And always those who grow just like the grass.   
I spend my days by watching people talk,  
The slander cascading out without consent,  
The words not sharp but still give way to shock:  
The words that make one say “not what I meant!”  
This hidden tool called speech is not supposed to hurt,  
I guess it’s like a strike with butt of sword.  
The pain still makes you drop unto the dirt,  
The pain that man does not need to afford.  
Our words should only let us reach a goal,  
But people use them blindly like a mole.

 

Sonnet #6- Nobody Ever Says

When people think of “sonnets”, they will first  
Think ‘love’ and Mr. Hundred-fifty-four.   
Imagine trees, and summers and a thirst  
For happy tales and badass dinosaurs.  
But no one ever thinks that sonnets could   
Be dark and tell of Death and who he meets.  
There’s no one ever writing raw with mud  
And those who’re dim and dying on the streets.  
There’s always so much flourish, pomp, and dress,  
Contorting all the pain abundant in the world,  
We wish not see it so make it seem less  
Than what is true: crane’s wings not yet unfurled.  
I hope I write another poem that shares  
The darkness who I hail, all hail despair. 

 

Sonnet #7- Tell me of the Sea

I’ve never been beside the sea before.  
I’ve heard the songs the children cry at night,  
Their gleeful claims about the sandy shore,  
The barges and the waves reflecting light.  
‘The boats shall take it all with them’ they say,  
‘The ocean holds a hulking treasure trove   
Of those who sank, those lost in light of day.’  
I’d rather go than sit in Willow Grove.  
Do not assume because I’m old, I tire.  
I did not get to choose where i was born,   
But knowing destinations gives me fire.  
I’m sure that going here will render me reborn.  
The children sing of clarity and depth,  
The sea surrounding me will take my breath.

 

Sonnet #8- Light at the End

Tonight I promise this will be the end.   
Tonight I promise peace, to sleep and dream.  
The only option left is to descend,   
Descend into the softly gleaming stream.  
The moon approaches slowly, with it bring  
About my death, I turn to say farewell  
To Roy, my bird and with him leave my ring.  
The hallway’s light intensifies its spell.  
The Willow Grove is dark as alone I walk  
About the misty air, as though the sky  
Is lain upon my shoulders, weak as chalk  
About to snap and break with my goodbye.  
The lark above me tries to tell me ‘stay’,  
But none can keep the spilling blood at bay.

 

Sonnet #9- Ebony  
Dedicated to Liam, a friend of mine, and his short story ‘Ebony’. Alas, it is not a published work.

The world was filled with color, life and joy,  
Until the boy had cheated on the girl,  
Which set the darkness, heart destroyed,  
Her life erased, the world not bright as pearl.  
With flowers brought from pure pain, he tried   
To heal the fragile, broken hearts of both  
But only found her mother’s tears, she cried  
And threw the flowers back with flaming loath.  
Beyond resentment, booze put it away,  
The girl then came, so bright, and took him close,  
As if the pain was never there and day  
Was there again, but he had overdosed.  
But when he woke, he saw the empty trees,   
Her name on stone, and torment turned disease.


End file.
